


The second best day

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lots and lots of kisses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: The best day of your life was when he first told you he loved you. What is the second best day? SetoxReader
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The second best day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote years ago, and it’s so sweet it will probably give you cavities! XD
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters, or you.

**The second best day**

“I’m here!” You rushed into Seto’s office, holding a thick folder in one hand and his blue tie in the other.

Seto tore his eyes away from the computer screen, taking in your appearance, from your carefully arranged hairdo to the pink, silk dress you were wearing, and the matching pumps on your feet. He held out his hand and you gave him the folder.

“You’ll be putting the bride to shame,” he said, while resuming his typing.

You rolled your eyes, but smiled at his compliment. “Are you done yet?”

“Almost.”

You walked around his desk and leaned back against the edge, pouting a little as you spoke again. “I still can’t believe you’re actually working on my sister’s wedding day.”

“I said I’m almost done.” His tone was dry. He knew you weren’t trying to pick a fight and were just a little nervous. 

You leaned over and grabbed the armrests of his chair, turning turned him towards you so you could kiss him.

“Hurry up,” you murmured against his lips.

“I would if you’d stop distracting me,” he murmured back, while trailing his lips over your jaw.

You smiled and pulled away. “I’ll go and get some coffee.”

Ten minutes later, you came back into the office to find him shutting down his computer. You quickly grabbed the blue tie you had left on his desk, wrapped it around his neck, and started fixing it before he could protest. You knew he could do it very well himself, but you liked doing these kinds of things. You liked the idea of taking care of him, even if it was through small things like fixing his tie.

You stood on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah.” Seto grabbed his suit jacket and put it on. “Which car did you take?”

“The jaguar. I know you love the convertible, but it would have messed up my hair,” you said with a laugh.

You entwined your fingers with his as you walked towards the elevator. The doors opened and you stepped inside. While the elevator began its descent, you fussed with Seto’s tie once more. His hands came up and grabbed yours.

“Stop it,” he said with an amused smirk.

You smiled and leaned into him. “Sorry.”

He kissed you. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I’m not.”

He gave you a pointed look. You sighed. “Maybe I am a little. But it has nothing to do with the wedding.”

“Then what?”

“You know how my family is. They’re gonna ask us when we are getting married.”

“We’re not.”

“Which is my point.” You kissed him once more. “I’m the eldest and after today both my sisters will be married.”

The elevator doors opened and Seto led you into the underground parking of Kaiba Corp.

“They all think I’ll end up a spinster.”

“You hardly are one.” Especially since the relationship you had with him was anything but platonic.

“Besides that, they also think you’re an excellent match.”

“I’m glad they approve of me,” Seto said sarcastically.

You laughed and sat down in the passenger’s seat of the car as he held the door open for you. He shut the door and walked around the car, taking his own seat. During the half an hour that it took to drive to the rose garden where the wedding would take place, Seto’s hand came to rest on your knee.

“Relax,” he said.

You sighed and tried to keep yourself from fidgeting. “I’m trying. I just hope it won’t end like last year’s Christmas party.”

Seto scowled. “I’ll behave if your aunt doesn’t send her daughter after me again.”

You chuckled. Your aunt had the tendency to send your cousin after Seto, because she thought that as long as the both of you didn’t have any plans to get married yet, her daughter might stand a chance. 

You entwined your fingers with his and smiled. “I will protect you.”

He shot you an amused glance before concentrating on the road again. His hand tightened around yours. Your smile widened.

“I love you, Seto.”

He brought your entwined hands up to his face and kissed your fingers. “I love you too.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Your sister’s wedding was beautiful with lots of sweet smelling roses, happy tears, and a huge cake. You stayed close to Seto, keeping your aunt at a distance. You thought he looked gorgeous in his cream colored suit. The tie brought out his eyes, giving you a funny feeling every time he looked at you. There was something in his gaze. Something warm.

At some point you ended up talking to one of your other aunts. She was a nice woman in her mid-fifties with graying hair and a kind smile. 

“Every time I see that Kaiba boy he seems more open,” she said smiling.

You watched him as he danced a waltz with your sister. Seto was anything but a boy. “I’ve worked hard to get him to open up,” you said.

“And clearly it is working,” your aunt said with a secretive smile as she watched you watch Seto. “Tell me again, how long have to two of you been together?”

“Six years,” you said, “I’ve known him for another one.”

“Yes, you went to the same university, right?”

You nodded with a smile. The first year of ‘knowing’ Seto Kaiba had been a difficult one. You had to work on a project together and he had been utterly convinced that you were trying to get into his pants. You had tried to be patient, hoping he’d come around, but one day you had cracked. He had thrown you another one of his accusing glares. You had exploded in anger and a heated argument had followed. You had thrown your teacup at his head. He had been lucky it was empty and that he had been able to duck in time. What had followed was a heavy make out session on the floor in the living room of your apartment. In the end you had gotten into his pants, but you had also gotten a lot more.

Dating him had been an even more eventful thing. He had often done things you hadn’t been so happy about and had expected them to work in his favor. He was a difficult person, but you had been determined to get him to open up. And finally after three years, he had told you he loved you. It had been the best day of your life.

“No wedding plans yet?”

Your aunt’s question brought you back to the present. You smiled. “No.”

But you loved the idea of marrying Seto. You loved the idea of calling him your husband. If he hadn’t proposed to you by the end of the year, you decided, you would propose to him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto approached you with a small smirk on his face. He wrapped an arm around your waist and you leaned into him to steal a kiss. He tasted like whiskey. You pouted when he pulled away, but you knew Seto wasn’t a person for displays of affection in public. Even so, his arm around your waist tightened and you smiled warmly at him.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked.

You nodded. Your sister and her husband had already left. You said goodbye to your parents and your other sister and then let Seto lead you away.

“Are you good to drive?” you asked him, remembering the taste of whiskey on his lips.

He nodded. “I only had one.”

You sat down in the car and sighed, stretching your legs out. You position was very unladylike, but you were tired and couldn’t care less. Seto chuckled and leaned over. He pressed a kiss against your temple.

“Tired?”

Your answer was a huge yawn that you could barely conceal behind your hand.

“I see,” he chuckled again and started the car.

You reached up and started to pull the pins from your hair, letting it fall around your shoulders. You shook it back and nearly groaned in relief. Seto’s hand left the steering wheel and touched your hair. You sighed in bliss.

“She looked beautiful, don’t you think?” you asked him.

His lips twitched a bit. “Yes.”

You smiled and twisted a bit in your seat so you could have a better look at him. He glanced at you. His eyes held the same warmth they had held earlier. You felt a blush rise to your cheeks, like always when he so openly showed you what he was feeling. And you couldn’t help but wonder what had brought this on. Was he planning something?

You reached the mansion and Seto let you out by the front door, before parking the car in the garage. You entered the house and made your way to the staircase, sitting down on the steps to wait for him. You smiled at him as he came walking in and rose up, allowing him to pull you close. Seto pressed his mouth against yours in a gentle kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and lined your body up against his, enjoying the feeling of hard muscles against your soft curves. It was a feeling that you would always crave and could never get enough of. You sighed in bliss and opened your mouth when his tongue brushed your bottom lip, demanding entrance. He plundered your mouth, making you so dizzy with sensations and need that you had to hold on tightly when your knees buckled. You gasped as he broke the kiss and attacked your neck.

“Seto…”

He made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled back. He pressed another kiss against your lips before stepping back.

“Go upstairs. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“If you lock yourself up in your office I swear I’ll kill you,” you said.

“I won’t,” he said with a smirk. “I promise.”

You kissed him once more and made your way up the staircase and into your bedroom. You took off your shoes and sighed as you buried your aching feet in the carpet. You heard footsteps and smiled. _That was fast._ You reached behind you for the zipper of your dress, but Seto grabbed your hand to stop you.

You turned around and grinned. “You’re fast.”

“I know.” And he was holding something behind his back.

He cupped your cheek and smiled at you. “You’re so beautiful.”

You blushed. His thump stroked your cheek tenderly.

“I’ve been planning this for a while,” he murmured as he pressed his lips against your forehead. “I was waiting for the right moment.”

Your eyes widened and your heartbeat accelerated. Was he going to…?

He sank down on one knee and showed you his hand. He was holding a small black box which was open, showing a beautiful diamond encrusted ring that glittered in the lamp light. You pressed trembling hands over your mouth and stared at the ring with wide eyes filled with wonder.

“Seto…” you whispered, a little overcome.

“Will you marry me?”

Too stunned to answer right away, you sank down on your knees in front of him and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your mouth against his in an enthusiastic kiss. “Yes!”

His arms encircled your waist as you kissed him again and again. You buried your hands in his hair and smiled at him, through the tears that swam in your eyes. “I’d love to be your wife.”

He smiled back at you. He took your hand and slid the ring around your finger. You buried your face in his neck with a silly grin. Seto held you and tenderly kissed the top of your head.

Finally he had asked you. You couldn’t be happier. “This is the second best day of my life.”

He cupped your cheek and made you look at him. There was curiosity in his eyes. “It’s not the best one?”

You smiled brightly. “No, the best day of my life was when you first told me you loved me.”

“And I still do.” He kissed you tenderly.

“And I love you,” you murmured against his lips. “And I always will.”

**\- End -**


End file.
